


This is literally just a request send help

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Lmao idk - Fandom
Genre: Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage





	This is literally just a request send help

"Fuck me." I say with everything I have.  
He just chuckles, presses his fingers back into me and I arch my back, beg.   
"Come on now, be patient." He hums.   
"I can't, not anymore, c'mon."   
He smirks and I squirm. Thats not a good sign.   
"Ok, ok. Fine. Give me a second."   
Its a painstaking minute and a half before he comes back, crawling over me again.   
"Please." I whimper pathetically.   
"I got you. Don't worry about it."   
He leans down, kisses me and finally, /finally/ I feel something nudging the entrance of my bussy.   
I arch my back, beg for more and I get it.   
But what enters my bussy isn't his cock, nor anything I've ever felt before.   
Its cold and cylindrical and...   
Oh.   
/Oh/.   
He's smirking when he pulls away from me and I shiver.   
"I-is that a-"   
"Mmmhmm."   
"Is it loaded?"   
"Of course not."   
He thrusts it once and I shiver hard. Its unlike anything I've ever felt and it feels weird and scary and...   
And so, so good.   
"Fuck" I moan loudly, arching my back, bucking my hips up for more.   
"Like it, then?"   
"Yes, oh god yes and I totally shouldn't but please, please, please make me cum."   
"Thats up to you, love." He says simply, thrusting the gun harder and faster into me.   
I grip the sheets, arch my back and try to hold back my sounds but I mainly fail miserably.   
I'm /so fucking close/ when, all too soon, he pulls it out of me and I let out a loud whine.   
"What the fu-"   
He holds it up to my head instead, and thrusts into me.   
"What makes you think we're gonna be done so soon?"


End file.
